


Circles with our thoughts

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Series: Discoveries & Complications [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Drunk revelations, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, hardenshipping - Freeform, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie is depressed and confused about his new realisation of how lonely he really is.The thing that has brought this to his attention was his first realisation that he has a crush on his claimed arch rival, Archie. After confessing to Archie while drunk he is practically given the silent treatment for two weeks. He doesn't completely understand himself still, nor does Archie. But something needs to happen before Maxie gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles with our thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the summary was a bit odd ( misleading? ) at the end and I want to clarify that this story is not about suicide at all.

Secret lovers, or so that's what you could call it - or what it _could_ be called anyways. It in question being their relationship. It had happened by accident, completely unplanned or rehearsed. Maxie hadn't been so sure about his questionable dreams or weird thoughts whenever Team Aqua was mentioned. Picturing himself riding the other like a horny teenager who didn't know when to stop. Thinking about just snuggling with the taller, feeling his warmth as they lay in a _comfortable_ silence. 

This wasn't comfortable at all. It was eating him from the inside out. Maxie had dated more women than men but he'd dated no less. They all ended quickly, usually by Maxie. But he'd never had a big crush on anyone like this. After he had given into his day dreams and let himself partake in his carnal desires while thinking of Archie and himself together he had felt a wave of guilt afterward. Not because he had given into them but because he had given into them without Archie himself. 

That's when he realised how lonely he really was. All day he was surrounded by work and his underling grunts that he tried to respect the best he could. But he always felt alone in himself. Slowly little by little Maxie just grew more deep and shrouded in his lonely thoughts and according to Tabitha and Courtney he looked distant. It was like he had a map but was still hopelessly lost. Had he become unfit to lead them? Deciding to take a nap instead of doing his paper work for once, maybe. 

The ginger didn't even know what to do with the little free time he got. Usually he did work in that time, but it always led to more free time. So he usually just sat around his office or home, not wanting to bother any of his notably hard working grunts. When they weren't training they were helping direct the construction workers on how the broken and old parts of their HQ needed to be fixed.  
What would he even talk to them about. The leader knew he couldn't go to them about his thoughts or problems. Hell, he barely knew what his problem was - but it was obviously a big one to get him so.. out of touch with himself and the world. After that he hadn't replied to any of the threats or random pranks pulled by Team Aqua. He wanted them to just go away and never be heard of again, he wanted them all to just not exist anymore. And yet he wanted them to stay, wanting a truce sometimes even, wishing for it to be as simple as he and Archie marrying to bind their groups. This wasn't a fairy tale book though, this was real.

Maxie had fallen for Archie, but not as simple as that. He had fallen through a roof and it hurt. Now he felt like he was falling through what seemed an infity story building. Being smothered and crushed by debris and his own swelling pain. 

And even after drunkenly walking to the Aqua leaders home and confessing -- probably trying to kiss him -- the person of his desire was now watching him fall farther and deeper into this building when all he had to do was reach in and catch him. But no, he just watched and said nothing.

You can run, you can hide, but it will always find you. Creeping it's way into your mind and heart. Pushing tears from your eyes and making you want to scream at something that will only stare. Keeping you in circles until you find out what's wrong,.what did you do, what do they want, why are they doing this. 

"Damnit Archie just talk to me!"

The taller, more broad man just looked at him. He hadn't called, messaged, talked, or even written on a piece of paper to communicate to the other. Maxie just left him a message that he was coming over and he did.  
Why the other let him into his home but never said anything was tearing the red head apart. Had he done something wrong?

"You're such a child, why can't you just talk to me about it?"

Archie just turned off the television, tired of watching 9tails news. Honestly, Archie had no idea what to say, or what to do. So he kept quiet until he could get the nerve to speak without making a bad situation worse.

The other had seen Maxie on the verge of tears more than he had anyone in his life just this past two weeks. Needless to say it made him feel awful. Yes, they were rivals - but Archie couldn't stand to see anyone crying out of sadness or confusion alone. That's exactly what he saw in Maxie's eyes even if he kept himself upright and compossed -never shedding a tear. 

Still, the Aqua leader needed some time to figure out what he felt too. 

He'd never really thought of the possibility, Maxie and him being together. When the other had shown up drunk on his doorstep he had been surprised, and as a good samaritan had let him inside. That's when he'd been shocked even more by the sloppy - slightly inaccurate kiss he'd received after turning back around from closing the door. Followed by the shy - dare he say _cute_ side of Maxie who was babbling his confession the best he could without faltering under the pressure of being rejected or having the taller tell everyone to humiliate him. 

If the kiss hadn't been so.. how it was he would have probably enjoyed it. The trailing thoughts of drunk Maxie hadn't helped at all. The past to weeks he'd been deep in thought, quiet with his crew as well, just telling them it was some pressing matters with their plumbing system that needed work. Which was partly true so he hadn't been lying. He had kept quiet around Maxie because what was he supposed to say?

No, and break his heart. Or yes, and have a potiently happy relationship. Because despite what he'd like to believe Archie wasn't repulsed in the slightest by the Magma Leader. In all seriousness he thought he was quite cute - especially how he was shorter than even his own grunts sometimes. So he just told his grunts to cut it out and he stopped messing with the other team himself, letting Maxie into his home after hours but saying nothing while he listened to him ramble on about whatever it was he wanted until he decided he was overstaying his welcome and leave. All the while Archie was just thinking. 

Now Archie watched as Maxie stopped bickering at him and started on about how he had secretly missed seeing the other. The red head had a slight blush even though he was trying to be serious and act as if that wasn't what he was saying.

"I mean your crew isn't popping up to screw around like they usu-"

"Maxie."

Slightly startled by the voice said man was brought to attention. When he realised the other had actually said something for once he seemed to grow less - or maybe more tense but still happy that he had said something. Before he could say anything else, Maxie was silenced by the others lips on his.

Unlike he recalled from his drunk state, he felt the others beard tickle at his own chin and this time he relaxed and kissed back gently. Letting his eyes close the kiss lasted a few moments actually, being pressed a bit deep every few seconds or so. 

Maxie was the reason it had lasted longer. He had placed his right hand on the largers cheek. In turn Archie felt this was an encouragement to continue the kiss as his own right hand travelled down the mans left arm to rest on his hand while he pressed himself more towards the other and letting his hand curl around the smallers to hold it. 

Eventually Archie pulled away though, looking into Maxie's eye's. They looked at each other a second, both blushing now not even thinking to hide it. 

"Let's go out to dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo. Long time no see. So for those who usually read my stories ( aka hetalia fics ) I'm sorry I haven't updated Kiss of Life I honestly cannot find any motivation for it atm. And instead of focusing on that I have gotten into this, Archie/Maxie from Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. I was surprised at first but you know I kept reading fics about them together and I... couldn't help myself. Lately I've been wanting to do a series of something so I decided since I'm doing this already why not indulge myself further. Pfff anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this~ Pt.2 will come in due time. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. And until next time - Peace~


End file.
